How The World Works
by KittyKatPeterson
Summary: Summary: Tears rolled down my face as I realized my one and only friend wanted me dead...Why did this always have to happen to me? Teito is kidnapped by Sephiroth who thinks that he is Cloud reincarnate. What happens when Sephiroth Believes that Teito is Cloud and that Teito also loves him? Warnings: Rape. Angst. Non-Con. Abuse. Slavery. Torture.
1. The Tears of Yesterday

I was lost, I was inside my head and I didn't know what to do with myself. Tears stained canyons into my cheeks as sorrow continued to wash over me.

"Teito?" I heard my mother call. "Dinners going to be ready soon." I grumbled at her and continued thinking to myself in my dark room. She never really cared what happened. She listened to me and then acted as if my life wasn't horrible. I had just found out earlier that day, that my best friend Mikage had kissed my boyfriend Frau, and also wanted me dead. He hated me and I loved Frau. Yet, I would do anything for him and he just couldn't understand that all he had to do was ask me.

I got up out of bed and wipe my face, trading tears for a happy gleam. I walked into the dining room where everyone in the house was already seated. I took my own seat and began to eat.

I was to distracted to speak to anyone, I ate some of the food provided to me and then adjourned back into my almost black room. I pressed my face to the sheets and stared at my door unblinking. Only so much sulking could be done before it was time to go back to school the next morning.

"Teito!" Mikage screamed running up and glomping me as soon as I was within seeing distance of the regular table. "Why didn't you return any of my calls this weekend?" He beamed up at me. I hugged him back, putting a big grin on my face. Why was he so happy to see me? Didn't he hate me?

"I'm sorry. I wasn't really feeling myself this weekend and I pretty much just slept the whole time." I told him.

"That's okay then as long as your feeling better." I nodded and we both sat at our table together. School went by in a breeze and Mikage showed no signs of even the slightest dislike of me. Had all of my worrying been for nothing? Had he just said those things to get that thug off of his back? Or had he really been trying to get me killed.

Thoughts ran circles in my head all day long and I barely registered that I was walking home and that someone was following me. I stopped in my tracks when a tall man stepped in front of me. He was huge compared to my small height. Long silver hair flowed steadily down his lethe frame. He wore some type of suite that was open at the chest and there was a sword at his side that was impossibly long. I looked up at him in fear and jumped back, his height intimidated me slightly and the fact that he was standing so very close to me only frightened me more.

"So we meet again." His voice was low and calming, emotions seemed to be cast out.

"I've never seen you before in my life." I answered him, my voice shaking. I was to paranoid for this encounter. He reached his hand out and grabbed me.

"What? Are you not going to fight me?" He asked an evil smile reached his face and I tried pulling me arm back only to be pulled into his chest. He began to walk away almost carrying me.

"Let me go! What are you doing!? Someone he-" His hand went over my mouth, I tried to bite but it didn't seem to effect him much.

"This world seems to make you very weak cloud." I stopped. He thought I was someone named cloud? I tried shouting at him that I was indeed not this cloud person, but he wouldn't release me. I was becoming very frustrated as I kicked and punched and bit and flailed. Nothing would weaken his inhuman strength. I saw someone walking our way. Please don't tell me it's... It was Frau.

"What do you think your doing?" Frau asked the man holding me against my will. I tried sending the man I loved thoughts to leave and ignore this and to not help. I was to embarrassed when he didn't leave and instead advanced closer to us. The silver haired mans hand was suddenly away from my mouth and around my throat.

"Do not interrupt me." Was all he said as he lifted me off of the ground. I tried kicking at his face but he was fast, and as he blocked my attacks, he maneuvered farther away from Frau at the same time. I felt the life leaving my body as his hands crushed down on my windpipe. I looked up one last time to see Frau running at as before I felt myself falling to the ground. This was not going o be fun.


	2. I'm lost

I gasped awake. reaching up to clutch my throat but found I could not move. I stopped a moment to gather my surroundings. This is what the academy has been training me for. To accept and get out of situations like this one. My clothes we gone, my hands seemed to chained together behind my back and then also chained to my ankles. There as a cold metal collar around my neck attacked to the wall behind me by a chain. I shifted a little, trying to find a more comfortable place on the cold cement floor.

After a little while a door was opened at one end of the large room I was in. I froze in place kneeling on the floor. I bowed my head looking at the ground as much as I could.

Black boots came into my view and I felt warm hands on my back. There were a few clicks and then I was free. I fell forward after my support was gone and I was immediately picked up and thrown towards the door.

I moved to look up at the man but a boot was placed at the nape of my neck pushing me down towards the ground. I cried out as my legs were forced into a painful position. There was a loud crack then and I screamed as burning hot pain flashed across my bare back. I Forced m face into the ground and stayed as still as I could as not to get hit again. I needed to wait this out.

I was picked up again and shoved out the door. I kept my balance this time and I looked behind me to see spiky red hair and a black suit before I was stuck once again with what appeared to be an electrical whip. I fell to the ground groaning before making myself get up, and walking forwards before I was thrown to the ground again.

"What a quick little learner." I heard the red head sneer behind me. I quickly spun around and launched myself at him but I was met with a fist to the face and then multiple lashings from the whip.

My whole body was on fire and I cried out even after the beating was over. He chuckled behind me and once again picked me up, throwing me in the direction that he wanted me to go.

We finally made it to a room. He got sick of throwing me around and changed to nudging me in the direction he wanted after he blindfolded me. He tossed me into the room after tying my hands together and I stumbled to my knees, the door closing behind me.

I shivered when a breeze blew by my and I was glad that there was plush carpet underneath me instead of hard cement. Another breeze from another direction brushed by me and that's when I realized that someone was circling me, assessing my body. I ringed knowing that my naked body was being stared at.

"Stand." I heard a deep voice say. I stayed where I was. There was a sting and I realized that he cut me. I jumped away from where he cut my arm, I felt blood race down and begin to drip off of my elbow.

"Stand." I still didn't move. There was a loud snap as he slapped me. I fell ver and stayed laying on the ground unmoving and breathing as slowly as I could. My body was racked with pain. I didn't know what to do anymore besides fight them. I had been through worse and even though it hurt now something different had to happen. I had to be able to get away!

"STAND!" He screamed at me. I accidentally let a small noise of fear escape and he laughed loudly as he picked my up and threw me on what I would presume to be a bed. The blindfold was ripped from my face and I was met with the same man from before. His green blue cat like eyes mesmerized me and I found myself staring intently at him as his face moved closer and closer to my own. There was a smirk on his face suddenly and then he bit deeply into my neck. It felt like sharp canines were present.

I felt more blood rush down my neck onto the blankets covering the bed. I stared up at the grey ceiling watching as my vision began to fade. What did this man want from me? was the last question I asked before I passed out again.

I awoke to the man cuddling me. I froze. Why was he cuddling me? His arms were strong and big, and I was wrapped up inside of them. I sighed contently before I slithered out of his arms and made my way silently towards the door. Before I could make it far enough away from the bed he grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me back.

He was on top of me holding me down before I knew it. I struggled. kneed, kicked, but nothing seemed to work.

"What do you want with me?!" I screamed at him. He looked angry that I screamed.

"Why are you screaming my precious cloud?" He replied calmly.

"My name is Teito!" I cried out trying to escape some more.

"Yes in this body you are Teito, but in your spirit you are my precious Cloud. You were killed by an assassin who was after me, and we reincarnated your spirit into this body. You don't have any of the memories, but it is you." I cried out in frustration.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are, but I am not this Cloud person. I am Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs, Prince of the Raggs kingdom!" My voice grew louder and louder and when I was finished my face turned an embarrassed shade of red.

The man before me chuckled and a smile was evident on his face.

"I do not care who you are now boy. I am here to bring back the memories of the man I loved, Cloud. And I have implanted his memories and soul inside of you when you were first conceived." My mind reeled.

"How do you expect me to accept that?" I asked in a small voice. I was still unable to move out from underneath the bigger man. I was naked, and this man seemed to be in love with the person he thought I was.

"You are clouds remnant. I do not expect you to accept that. But I will get your memories to come back. Sadly Cloud didn't have to many good memories with me. It was mostly torture until he fell in love with me. If Cloud truly is in there then you will fall for me soon enough." He said this with a gleam in his eye and then he slapped me causing my mouth to bleed.

My neck throbbed by back hurt there was still a deep bleeding gash on my arm my knees were cut up from the cement and there were bruises all over my body. What else could he want to do to me? And then I understood as his pants came off.

"No. Don't do this. Stop! Seriously stop!" I would not beg so I stopped there and struggled with all of my might. I managed to get one hand loose but he grabbed it and twisted it painfully, almost to it's breaking point. I cried out as I felt his hard manhood poking me. I tried wiggling around it but that only seemed to turn him on more.

He without warning shoved himself into me and I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out. He proceeded to thrust all of the way into me and finally I was able to cry out only to have my cries muffled by him kissing me.

I don't know what could have been worse than this. I would rather have had him kill me than rape me. I looked off to the side, tears now spilled down my cheeks. There was blood dripping down my chin from when he slapped me but now I was numb.

I didn't want to feel so I felt nothing. I didn't want to hear, so I heard nothing but the endless echo of my own empty thoughts. I think I may be broken right now, but it's so nice. I don't want to come out of this little shell I have created.

"Stand up." He ordered me. I hadn't noticed that he had pulled out of me. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. I tried getting up like he asked but I couldn't bring my muscles to move. I began to sob and he thought I might like it if he brought be up to his chest and hugged me. I bit into his breast as hard as I could. I saw stars as his hand collided with my face, causing me to cry out once again. He threw me down on the bed and got up angrily. His manhood swung between his legs. It was huge! I blushed and looked away.

"What you like that?" That little smirk was back. I swallowed nervously and looked away from him. He grabbed me by the hair and forced my head over to his dick. I tried pulling away but there was no getting out of this. "I want you to suck. And I want you to do a good job. If I feel teeth I'll throw you to Reno, and let me tell you he will no go as easy as I have on you." I whimpered not knowing what to do.

A thumb was jabbed into my mouth forcing my jaws apart, I tried clamping down but it had no effect. He them thrust himself into me. I could feel his balls slapping against my chin. I felt humiliated as he continued to thrust into me, and me gagging around his massive member. His thrusts became faster and more aggressive before he came, splashing it down my throat, he gave me a dead look. "Swallow it or else." I swallowed as much as I could before I became a coughing mess. By the time I was done coughing, he was gone.


	3. Don't Cry Little Kitty

I searched the room and found a black pair of shorts and a grey black wife beater. I put them on over my bruised body and lay back down on the soft bed. It was huge and soft, allowing me to relax.

I lay there for a minute before I noticed a second door in the room. I went to it, and finding it unlocked opened it to a marvelous marble bathroom. The walls were a pristine white with ocean waves at the bottom. The floor was a deep blue like the ocean and certain parts of the floor had aquariums with tropical fish swimming through coral.

It was like walking on water. Did this man think he was a god? I sighed and moved to the far end of the bathroom where there was a huge tub built into the ground with steps leading down. It was only built into a secluded part of the bathroom. Everything in this room looked expensive, and I felt filthy just being in the room. The water was already hot and I sunk my tired body into it relaxing.

I washed up and found myself becoming rather tired so I dressed and moved back to the room where nothing had changed. I cuddled myself under the covers and was out before I knew it.

I awoke to warm hands picking me up and dropping me on the floor.

"What are you doing!?" I screamed in surprise barley catching myself from hitting my head on the floor. A boot was then pressed into my chest and I looked up at the beautiful silver haired monster. Beautiful? What's wrong with me? His cat like eyes stared down at me sending a shiver throughout my body.

"We're going to do a little test on you." Was all he told me before removing his boot and placing a bag over my head, leading me to wherever he was taking me and what ever he was going to do.

I cried out as my battered body was once again thrown against the concrete with inhuman strength. I was picked up by a different set of hands and strapped down to a table.

"Make him Mithra." The silver haired man said. Mithra? "I want him to be a Kitty this time around." I heard him smirk to someone and I panicked.

"What are you going to do? Why won't you just let me go!? You people disgus-" I cried out as I was struck again. It felt like someone just took a bat to my stomach and I heaved, turning my head to the side and throwing up. "That's right." The man muttered. "I forget the he didn't under go Mako treatment." I felt his hand stroke up and down my belly, pulling my shirt up to expose the skin.

I struggled heavily when I felt someone grab my arm to hold it down. The feeling of a needle was resent and I gasped before screaming for them to stop.

"I don't want anything weird in me! Stop! Seriously just let me go!" My screaming went unanswered as I was left alone, chained to a table with a bag over my head. There was suddenly burning all over my body. Why was this happening to me? I cried out again as my body shifter to accommodate whatever they were turning me into. My senses suddenly became more vigilante. I could smell the sweet smell of the shampoo I had washed into my hair, I could smell the cold metal of the table I was on and the dirt on the concrete floor under that. I felt something twitch atop my head and realized I had ears as I picked up what seemed to be two men talking outside of the room.

I silenced my cries as I realized the pain was no longer there. I breathed slowly and relaxed as I tried to get used to my new senses. I heard the door open and stayed completely still, waiting. As they undid the belts holding my arms and legs down, I remained perfectly still until the last one was undone, then I ripped the bag from my head and launched myself off of the table.

I turned, facing myself to the man and dropped to the ground before launching again at the silver haired man. I wanted him dead. I wanted to kill him for putting me through all of this. I put my sklave training to use, and even though I couldn't use my Zaiphon, I still had the physical and mental strength to deal with this the way it needed to be dealt with. I found my hands were clawed as I launched myself at his throat, yet he was faster. knocked my outstretched hands out of the way, holding them off to the side with one hand, and his other I found was fastened around my neck roughly, blocking my airways.

"Oh little kitty. What a fight you have." He almost purred this to me, fueling my rage further. I looked up at him and without thinking I dug my newly formed sharp canines into his chest, I felt the blood hit my tongue and it tasted amazing, shocking me, yet I resisted the urge to suck on the exposed flesh.

He hissed in pain but otherwise showed no sign that he was hurting. His grip on my windpipe tightened dramatically and I found myself no longer able to keep my jaws locked together. His flesh dropped from my mouth and I felt my whole body go limp. He dropped me to the floor then and I sat up looking up at him in curiosity as to what would happen next. I was at a loss as I finally focused on what I was seeing. It was like if I focused I could zoom in on things, making everything seem surreal and very 'trippy'.

He reached down and patted me on the head and then placing a collar around my neck. I was still confused about my new sight and I barely registered this encounter. I could feel my body healing itself as my new blood reacted with the bruises and cuts on my body.

I looked up at the man who picked me up by my hair. I cried out thrashing and clawing to get away but nothing worked with his strength. He walked me down the hallways and threw me through the door to the same room as before. I lunged at him, barley noticing the small device in his hand, before I was down on the ground convulsing from shocks.

"Stop! Let me go! Take this thing off of me you fucking asshole!" I screamed and I shouted for him to stop and let me go but he only smiled before letting off of the shock collar to kick me in the sides. He grabbed my hair, picked me up, and threw me towards the wall. I hit it hard crying out as my head made contact and I slid to the floor in defeat.

"Are you done fighting me?" I looked up at him angrily but said nothing. So many fiery words couldn't be said that I wanted him to hear. So many blows that I wanted to throw at this mad that would never land. Then I choked up. No. No no. No no no. And there it was. I looked away as salty tears slid down my face in defeat.

"Don't cry little kitty." He purred coming over to me and softly stroking my shoulder blades and up the back of my neck. I felt my body grow warm at his touch and soon I was panting.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked in what sounded like a slurred voice. Everything was fuzzy and warm and I was getting hot. I felt myself claw at my throat, yet not knowing why. Then I felt his hand on my groin through my tight stretchy shorts. I gasped causing him to smirk and pick my up, tossing me on the large bed a moment later.

He was on top of me then feeling up my whole body. He grabbed my head seeing as he was so much bigger then me, and ground his manhood into mine sensually.

I felt smothered, hot, and helpless. I was going to be raped, and I wasn't able to control myself long enough to stop it. My body seized up in pleasure and I found myself trying to grind into him as well. He smirked again and then ripped away my shorts and his pants.

"No..." I cried out softly, "Please...Ple..please don... don't do this... please...please." My voice became softer as he sunk down and I felt hot breath on my dick. I tried grabbing him and pulling him away from my privates but I was too weak. I was too weak..


End file.
